


Just the Way You Are

by Wayhaught_is_my_therapy



Series: Song Fic Verse [3]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Big sis feels, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Feelings, First Dates, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, Kinda?, Kissing, Neighbors, One Shot, Protective Wynonna Earp, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayhaught_is_my_therapy/pseuds/Wayhaught_is_my_therapy
Summary: Sequel Fic to “Must Have Been the Wind”Nicole gets to take Waverly on their first date at the carnival, but it wouldn’t be complete without tons fluff and cute banterBased on the song “Just the Way You Are” by Bruno Mars
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: Song Fic Verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888723
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	Just the Way You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It’s finally here! The sequel to “Must Have Been the Wind”! I know a lot of people have been wanting this, and I’m super sorry it took me so long. College life has definitely been a lot, but I’m back from my little week or so hiatus, and hopefully it’s to crank out a few more fics :) We could for sure use them with Wynonna on break.  
> As always, please enjoy, and I hope it lives up to your expectations! I made it a lot longer than typical to make up for the long wait :)

Nicole awoke to the feeling of a warm body on top of hers. Thoughts of last night came flooding back to her, and she glanced down at the younger brunette in her arms. Oh yeah, last night was definitely a great night. So great that, fuck, she slept through both of her alarms. 

Nicole looked over at the clock on the wall. 11AM. Well, she was planning on calling in anyways, looks like now she really didn’t have a choice. She didn’t want to move, but she knew that she had already been three hours late and the sooner she called Nedley the better her chances were of him not keeping her on desk duty for the next week were. 

She slowly moved her arms from around Waverly, shifting underneath her to move off the couch. Waverly grumbled a little in annoyance but quickly cuddled with the blanket on top of her as she continued to sleep. Nicole grabbed her phone off the coffee table and headed to the adjacent kitchen. Dialing Nedley’s office phone, she began pacing back and forth, preparing for the worst.

She heard a throat clearing on the other line, followed by a “Sheriff Randal Nedley speaking” in a gruff voice. She sighed immediately, that wasn’t her boss's voice on the other line.

“Wynonna?” Nicole asked, a hint of annoyance apparent, “What are you doing in Nedley’s office? And answering his phone?”

“Oh come on Haughtshit, lighten up a little. Hey weren’t you supposed to be in like forever ago?” Wynonna asked before the muffled sounds of what Nicole could only imagine were Wynonna snickering and Nedley berating her.

“Yeah, umm about that…” Nicole starting, trying to figure out how she wanted to go about this. She decided on her tactic, and began to fake cough. “Umm yeah, uh, *cough*, I actually woke up late cause I wasn’t feeling too great last night. *Cough*, I think I’m just gonna call in and try to rest up today *cough*."

She heard Wynonna snickering on the other line, along with her asking Nedley to excuse the room for some ‘girl talk’. “Alright Haught, come on. Nedley’s gone, he can’t hear you, and I’m not a snitch. What happened, hot date last night? Or shall I say, H-A-U-G-H-T date?”

Nicole sighed, she knew she would never hear the end of this from the older Earp, but she also knew that she would have her back to Nedley. They had a mutual respect of each other, even if neither of them wanted to admit it out loud. 

“Actually, yeah, kind of.” 

“Wait, really??” Wynonna said with obvious shock in her voice, “Well shit Haughty looks like miss ‘stick up her ass’ can be a rebel after all.”

If Nicole hadn’t known Wynonna, she would have been surprised to hear pride in her voice when she spoke. Of course she was impressed, Nicole was typically a big rule follower. Something that annoyed Wynonna to no end. Of course, if anyone could make her be a rule breaker, it’d be an Earp.

“Yeah yeah whatever, look, just please don’t tell Nedley ok?”

“Yeah, whatever you say, but you owe me one. And my favors are usually pretty big soooo” Wynonna smirked, she was gonna use that favor to her advantage one day and she couldn’t wait.

“Sure, whatever you want. I gotta go, just tell him I’m sick or something.” and with that Nicole hung up the phone and leaned against the kitchen island.

She walked back into the living room and set her phone back on the coffee table. She took the time to look at Waverly. Really look at her. A part of her felt creepy for watching her sleep, but she couldn’t help it, she looked like an actual angel. Everything about Waverly Earp was angelic. Her eyes, the hazel that shined with flecks of brown and gold in the light. They could rival the stars in the sky, and Nicole could get lost in them forever if she had the opportunity to. Her hair, which always fell in the most perfect waves. Except for when Waverly put it up, which by God could bring Nicole to her knees. It was all so effortless, like she wasn’t even trying anymore. 

“Are you going to keep staring at me, or are you going to lay back down with me?” Waverly mumbled sleepily. Nicole blushed from embarrassment for being caught watching the youngest Earp. She nodded, even though she knew Waverly couldn’t see her, and wordlessly crawled back onto the couch. Waverly shifted so Nicole could get her arm underneath her, and snuggled deep into the redhead. 

“Mmm, better.” Waverly said, burying her face in the taller woman’s neck. Nicole smiled, breathing in deeply and closing her eyes. Everything about Waverly Earp was beautiful, and she would tell her everyday if she could. The problem was, she could tell Waverly wasn’t the type to take compliments very well. After having a boyfriend like Champ, Nicole couldn’t blame her. The only compliments he ever gave her were probably degrading. Nicole wanted to change that; she wanted to show Waverly just how amazing she truly was. 

Waverly moved her head to look at Nicole, and Nicole couldn’t help but stare into her gorgeous eyes. It was something she never wanted to stop doing, which scared her considering she barely even knew the girl yet. Even with that being the case though, she felt like she had known her her whole life. 

Waverly felt herself growing self conscious under Nicole’s gaze. “Do I look ok?” she whispered. She couldn’t help it, the older woman made her feel like an insecure high schooler all over again.

Nicole tilted her head in confusion, wondering how Waverly could ask her a question like that. “Waverly…” she started, trying to find the words to describe how she felt. “You look more than ok. You always do. Baby when I see your face, there's not a single thing I would change. As cheesy and cliche as it sounds, you’re amazing just the way you are. Your smile makes me just stop and stare, and I’m sure it does that for the rest of the world too.”

When Nicole finished, she began to feel like the self conscious one. Maybe that wasn’t something that was ok to say to someone you had only known for less than a day. 

Waverly felt tears swell in her eyes. No one had ever spoken such kind words to her before, let alone someone who she could tell truly meant every word. She didn’t know how else to express her emotions, so instead she surged forward and captured Nicole’s lips in a fierce kiss. Nicole was taken aback for not even a second before she returned the kiss with the same intensity. She quickly took advantage of her arm around the smaller girl, flipping their positions and slotting their hips together. 

Waverly moaned into the kiss, welcoming the new position. She brought her hands up to cup the redheads neck, playing with the hairs at the nape. Nicole brought one hand down to Waverly’s hips, stroking the exposed skin she found there with her thumb, while she brought the other to cup her jaw, tilting her head to gain the access she needed. 

After what could have been anywhere from 10 minutes to 30, they finally started to slow down, realizing their heated makeout session was only gonna go in one direction if they didn’t stop. Not that they minded that necessarily, but they hadn’t even gone on a date yet. Nicole finally took the initiative and pulled away, Waverly chasing after her lips. 

Waverly pulled back to look at Nicole, an exaggerated pout on her face. Nicole smiled, placing a peck on her lips, and then on both her checks, and ending on her nose. Waverly couldn’t stop the giggles that followed, everything the redhead did was just so cute. 

From that moment forward, Nicole swore that she would do anything in her power to hear that sound for as long as she could. She saw Waverly start to recoil, and Nicole could see the insecurities rise up in the younger girl again. “Hey, wait, don’t hide from me baby, what is it?” Nicole asked quietly, nuzzling her nose with Waverly’s in an attempt to make her smile.

It worked, and Waverly smiled, speaking so quietly Nicole could barely hear her. “My laugh, I don’t know, I’ve always just thought it was kind of annoying.”

Nicole moved to grasp her face in both of her hands, looking her in the eyes as she spoke. “Waverly. Earp. Your laugh is the most beautiful thing I have EVER heard. In fact…” she dragged out, slowly moving forward until their lips were just barely touching in a whisper of a kiss. “I think it’s quite sexy” she finished, closing the millimeter gap between them. 

Waverly smiled into the kiss, bringing her hands up to Nicole’s face and stroking her cheeks. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Nicole whispered against her lips. Waverly smiled some more, but ultimately pulled back. Nicole looked at her with a confused expression. “I’m sorry, did I say something wrong?” she asked, concern lacing her voice.

“No, no not at all. Everything you said was super sweet,” Waverly said reassuringly, “ I just know that we both have things that need to get done, and I was kind of wondering if you would maybe go out with me tonight? Since you no longer have to work?”

“How do you know I don’t have to work anymore?” Nicole asked, wondering if she had heard her earlier conversation in the kitchen with Wynonna.

“It’s 11:45 and you’re still here…” Waverly trailed off, a playful smirk on her lips. 

Nicole laughed, her dimples popping fully and Waverly melted at the sight. “Yeah, I guess you've got a point there.”

Waverly smiled, “I know I do silly, but you also never answered my question.”

“Technically aren’t I the one that’s supposed to be asking you out?” Nicole objected

“It’s the 21st century Nicole, anyone can ask anyone out.”

“I _meant_ because I asked you out last night.”

“Oh. Yeah I guess that makes sense. But either way, I’m asking _you_ out now.” Waverly countered.

“How about this. How about you ask me out now, but I plan the date.” Nicole tried to compromise.

“Nicole, how in the fuck does that make sense?” Waverly refuted.

Nicole laughed, “Oh come on, just let me have this please.”

Waverly pretended to think for a minute, but honestly the idea of Nicole planning a date for them was getting more appealing by the second. “Fine, but I’m planning the next one. And that’s the best you’re gonna get.” she laughed.

Nicole just laughed with her, “Oh? What makes you think there’s gonna be a second date? That’s awfully presumptuous of you Miss Earp. This date could go terribly wrong and you could end up hating me.” Nicole joked, but deep down she was a little worried that that was always a possibility. 

Waverly moved out from under Nicole, slowly slipping off the couch to get up and put her shoes on. “Somehow, I have a good feeling that’s _not_ gonna happen. Besides, even if the date did go horribly wrong in every way possible, I don’t think I could ever hate you.”

Nicole looked up at her and smiled, moving to a sitting position on one side of the couch. “God I hope so.” she whispered. Waverly walked between her open legs and wrapped her arms around her neck, putting their foreheads together. 

“If I’m gonna be ready for tonight, I really have to leave. Besides, I kind of have some cleaning to do after last night…” Waverly trailed off. Nicole noticed the hesitation and put her hands on the brunette's waist. 

“Hey… it’s ok. Besides, you’re probably right, I’ve got some errands to run and then I can come pick you up?”

“Sounds perfect,” Waverly said, leaning down and smiling against the other girl's lips. “Ok, I’m leaving now, I literally can’t stay a second longer otherwise I’m jumping you again and we’ll be here for even longer.”

This time it was Nicole who was pouting, but ultimately released her grasp from around the younger girls waist. “Ok, I’ll see you tonight. 7.” she winked, standing up to follow Waverly to the door. 

Waverly blushed, watching as Nicole lightly jogged the few steps in front of her to reach the door first and open it for her. 

“Such a gentlewoman,” Waverly teased, earning a chuckle from the redhead. 

“Oh, you have no idea, just wait until tonight,” Nicole smirked, leaning down to press a chaste kiss against the shorter girl's lips. Waverly said her goodbyes and left, Nicole shutting the door behind her before leaning up against it. “Fuck,” she whispered. She was in deep.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Waverly heard the door shut behind her, and she instantly leaned against it. “Fuck,” she whispered, she knew she was getting herself into something serious. She had never felt this way before. Ever. Years with Champ could never even attempt to measure up with a minute with Nicole. 

Finally finding her footing, Waverly walked towards the elevator, determined to find the best damn outfit she could to make Nicole’s jaw drop. As the elevator doors opened, she heard her phone ringing from her back pocket. 

She quickly grabbed it, looking at the caller ID. Wynonna, sounds about right. Not like anyone else would be calling her. “Hey Wy, what’s up?” 

“Hey sis, so, like, what are you doing tonight?” Wynonna asked hesitantly.

“Umm I have a date… why?” Waverly began growing skeptical based off of the sound of her sister's voice. 

“Wait a minute,” Wynonna paused, hesitancy gone from her voice, “Chump _actually_ planned a date for you? That’s like, what, the first time in four years?”

Waverly rolled her eyes, although she had to admit, Wynonna wasn’t wrong. The first and only time Champ ever asked her out was their first date, and it was just to go play video games at his house their Junior year. God, how she managed four years with him she would never know. 

“No, I dumped him last night,” Waverly found herself saying, although she realized that she probably shouldn’t have mentioned the detail considering how soon it was.

She heard Wynonna whistle lowly on the other end of the line before speaking. “Damn Wave, talk about getting back in the saddle. You barely got off the fucking horse.” she laughed.

“Wynonna, I’m pretty sure I got off the horse years ago. I haven’t ridden anything in a _long_ time.”

She could hear Wynonna making fake gagging noises, “Ew, ok, TMI babygirl, some things I don’t want to know about my little sister.”

“You asked,” Waverly sung, getting off the elevator and walking down the hall to her door. She turned her key in the knob and walked into her apartment, immediately cringing at the mess she was going to have to clean.

“Yep, yeah, and I strongly regret it. Look, basically there’s a revenant looking for me and I’m worried he might come for you to get to me, so my reason for calling was to make sure you weren’t going to be at your place tonight. _Which_ I wouldn’t have to worry about if you would just move in with me at the Homestead,” Wynonna emphasized the last word, she had been trying to get Waverly to move back with her for months now. Not only would Waverly be safer there, but that also meant Wynonna wouldn’t be as lonely either. Although she would never admit that last part of course.

“I won’t be home tonight probably, so you won’t have to worry about that. And If you need any help just let me know, I might be on a date but I’ll keep my phone on and my google ready for research.” she squealed. The research was her favorite. “And as for the moving in with you part, I don’t know Wy, now that Champ and I aren’t together anymore I was planning on moving out of the apartment and living above Shorty’s, but the Homestead could work too…”

“Pleaseeee babygirl, come on, think about how fun it would be to live together!!” Wynonna said enthusiastically, hoping to convince her.

“You mean me take care of you every night when you come home drunk?” Waverly asked, clear annoyance in her tone. She was never a huge fan of her sister's coping mechanisms, but she also knew it wasn’t her place to judge, she’d been through a lot. Waverly wasn’t a saint either. She was an Earp.

“I’m an adult Waves, I can take care of myself. I always have.” Wynonna replied defensively. She quickly realized her shortness, however, because she took a step back. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be a bitch or anything. I just really miss my sister.”

Waverly sighed, feeling guilty. A part of her really did want to move in with her, but she didn’t even want to begin to think about what that would mean for her and Nicole if they lasted. The amount of times they would probably get interrupted… Waverly shivered involuntarily, she didn’t even want to think about it.

“I miss you too Wy. Alright look, give me a few days to get my things together. I’ll probably need your help and your truck to move things.” Waverly caved, but still let a smile take over her features.

.

“ _Yes!!_ ” she heard Wynonna scream in her ear, followed by the not so happy groan of ‘ _Wynonna…_ ' from Dolls. “We can totally use my truck, obviously, and I’ll make Dolls and Doc help with the move too. Hell, I might even make Haughtpocket help too. That is if she ever comes back to work. Between you and me she’s got some date tonight, which totally surprises me considering she’s always got a stick up her ass. Except the stick is like, twisting or something so it’s worse. She's like a… a… a stick up the ass twizzler lady!” Wynonna finished, clearly proud of herself for the new nickname discovery.

“God Wynonna, could you be any nicer to her? Do you even really know her?” Waverly defended, she hadn’t known Nicole long, but she could already tell she was none of those things.

“Wait,” Wynonna started, apparently very confused by her sister's sudden defense of the deputy. “Since when do you defend Haught? You haven’t even met her yet.”

Waverly immediately shriveled. She didn’t care if her sister knew about her and Nicole, but she wasn’t sure she was ready to know about her yet. She had always known deep down that she probably wasn’t straight, but she had never voiced that to anyone before. 

“I know, but still Wy, come on, give her a break. You never know, you might end up being best friends or something!”

“Ha!” Wynonna laughed, “that’s doubtful, I’m not friends with narcs Wave.”

“You’re friends with Dolls,” Waverly pointed out.

“That’s different.” Wynonna defended, “he’s not really a narc, he’s just a killjoy.” she said, and Waverly could tell she turned her mouth away from the speaker a little bit, most likely to say it to Dolls as well.

“Ok Ok, whatever. Look I’ve gotta go. I have some cleaning to do and then I have my date. I can start packing tomorrow and I’ll keep you updated alright?”

“Sounds good to me. Have fun getting dick tonight.” Wynonna said, Waverly could practically hear the wink over the phone and it only caused her to cackle. But not for the reason Wynonna would think.  
“Bye Wynonna,” Waverly said, hanging up the phone and preparing for the night.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
By the time 7 rolled around, Nicole had finally finished getting ready. She was running a little late to go get Waverly thanks to her nervousness. Picking the perfect outfit was hard ok? Especially since it was her first official date with Waverly Earp.

Nicole left her apartment, locking her door behind her. After the night before, she decided the stairs were a better idea. From now on, stairs were going to be her best friend when it comes to going to Waverly’s. She made it up to the apartment above hers, raising her fist to knock on the door. She waited a few seconds as she heard rustling on the other end of the door, along with a muffled ‘coming’ from Waverly.

The door swung open and Nicole felt all of the air leave her lungs. Stood in front of her was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen in her life, wearing a skin tight black dress, with a deep V neck that went down to her knees and hugged her curves perfectly. She was left speechless, not able to do anything else but stare at the girl in front of her. Lucky for her, Waverly seemed to be having the same reaction to the woman on her front doorstep.

Nicole stood there wearing a deep navy blue button down with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, with a pair of black denim skinny jeans. Her short red hair was in waves that barely reached her chin. Waverly stood there, gaping at the older woman in front of her. 

“Wow.” they both breathed out. They locked eyes and started to giggle. The whole situation was so cheesy, and yet, it was so perfect too. 

“Do I look ok?” Waverly asked. She assumed Nicole’s response to her was positive, but she was also so much more nervous than she ever thought was possible. 

“God, Wave, you’re perfect.” Nicole whispered, reaching up to stroke a fallen lock of hair behind the brunette’s ear. Nicole could see the blush on Waverly’s face and decided to continue. “Seriously, everything about you is always surprising me. Your smile, God the things it does to me. All I want in my life is the privilege of showing you how amazing you are.”

Waverly smiled a thousand watt smile that could have illuminated any room. She reached for Nicole's hand and laced their fingers together. “Come on,” she said, “I believe you promised me a date.”

“I did indeed,” Nicole smiled. They walked down the hall hand in hand. This time, Nicole didn’t mind taking the elevator. She didn’t mind the wait as long as Waverly was with her. 

The elevator opened and they stepped in, still hand in hand with the biggest smiles possible. “So,” Waverly started, “what’s the plan for tonight?”

“It's a surprise,” Nicole said, looking down at the new pout Waverly was sporting. She smirked at her, leaning down to place a quick kiss to her frown. That easily brought a smile back in place.

The elevator chimed and Nicole led Waverly out of the apartment building and to her car. Nicole let go of Waverly’s hand in favor of running across the parking lot to open the car door for her. 

“Your chariot, my lady,” Nicole feigned a sophisticated accent. 

Waverly giggled and bowed her head towards her, “Why thank you. So chivalrous of you.”

“I do try,” Nicole joked, jogging over to her side and sliding in, sticking her key in the ignition and starting her car. Once she put the car in drive, Waverly immediately reached across the center console to reconnect their hands. Nicole smiled, intertwining their fingers and keeping her eyes on the road ahead, her hand in Waverly’s sitting in her lap. 

After about 20 minutes of driving they arrived at a small seasonal fair the town put on once every few months. Once Waverly noticed where they were she gasped and grasped Nicole’s hand tighter. Letting go of her hand, Nicole put the car in park and got out, running to open Waverly’s door before she could get to it. Waverly blushed again, finding that she was always at risk of blushing around the redhead. 

They walked towards the first booth to buy their tickets. Nicole bought the biggest bundle she could for both her and Waverly to share since she wasn’t quite sure what all the smaller girl would want to do. 

Waverly wrapped an arm around Nicole’s middle and Nicole used this as an opportunity to place hers around the brunette's shoulders. Waverly brought her opposite hand up to play with the fingers on Nicole’s hanging hand, lacing them together. The whole act felt so domestic, and Nicole could have sworn she could live like this everyday of the rest of her life. Except it was too soon to be thinking things like that. 

“What do you want to do first?” Nicole asked, looking down at the younger girl.

“Anything with you,” Waverly said earnestly.

Nicole smiled, leaning over to kiss her temple. “As much as I agree with that statement, it doesn’t really help me much here.” she teased.

Waverly hummed, “Fair point. What about that,” she asked, pointing over to the balloon darts game. 

Nicole laughed, “Balloon darts? Alright, let’s go. Hey maybe I can win you a bear,” she winked.

Waverly’s face instantly lit up, smiling brightly, she tugged Nicole over to the carnival game. Nicole couldn’t help the full belly laugh that escaped her throat, nor would she even try to stop it. This was easily the happiest she had been in a long time. It was already one of the best nights of her life, and it had barely started. 

Five minutes later and Waverly had a brand new stuffed bear that she named Pikachu. She told Nicole all about the hamster she had as a kid, and how the bear would be Pikachu reincarnated. Nicole just laughed and shook her head. She couldn’t believe that this beautiful, intelligent, light-hearted woman in front of her was here on a date with her. How had she gotten so lucky?

The night progressed and they did all of the cheesy things one could possibly do at a county fair. They rode the rides, went through random houses that were set up, played games, and of course, they finished the night on the ferris wheel. 

Once they made it to the top, they looked out at the vast lights and space around them. Ironically, this wasn’t the first time Nicole felt on top of the world tonight. Now it was just a little more literal. She glanced over at Waverly and saw nothing but pure, childlike awe in her eyes as she looked out at their surroundings. Nicole smiled, all of the love she felt in that moment shining in her eyes.

Waverly turned her head to look at Nicole, catching her staring. “What?” she asked, her face looking more innocent than that of a newborn puppy.

Nicole used that look to help her gain the confidence to ask the question that had been on her mind all night. Taking a deep breath, she whispered, “Waverly… I’ve had one of the best nights of my life tonight.”

Waverly smiled, bringing her hand up to brush a piece of hair from Nicole’s eyes. “I have too. Thank you for this Nicole. Really. I haven’t had this much fun in a long time.”

Nicole exhaled, relief flooding through her. “Waves... will you be my girlfriend?”

They stared at each other in the eyes, breathing each other in. A slow smile grew on Waverly’s face. “Nicole Haught, there is nothing I would like more than to be your girlfriend.”

Nicole’s face instantly broke into a full dimpled smile. She leaned forward to capture Waverly’s lips in a heartfelt kiss, trying to pour all of her love and affection into it. They sat there, kissing on top of the ferris wheel until it finally began to move again. They stayed there, Waverly’s head resting on her shoulder, descending down the ride hand in hand with smiles on their faces. One thing was for sure, this was easily the best end of a date either of them had ever had.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A few days later Nicole sat at her desk in the station filling out paperwork. She grabbed her phone and took a look at the time, 4:50; she just had 10 minutes left of her shift and then she could go see Waverly. She started packing up her things to get ready to leave when Wynonna came storming through the door with her usual gusto.

“Hey, Haughtstuff, remember when I said you owed me a favor? Well I’m cashing it in.” Wynonna said, approaching Nicole’s desk.

Nicole sighed, “Fuck, what do you want me to do Wynonna?” Nicole asked impatiently, but also scared of what it would be. No favor from Wynonna Earp was going to be tame.

“Waves is moving in with me tomorrow and we need help moving her shit.” she started, trying to see if her suspicion about the two was true or not.

“Oh, yeah, totally I can help,” Nicole said, relieved it wasn’t anything too bad. She was actually planning on helping her finish packing today and moving in tomorrow anyways, but Wynonna didn’t need to know that much. She knew Waverly didn’t even tell her they knew each other yet. She wanted to do this at her own pace, and Nicole was perfectly alright with that.  
“Cool, but that wasn’t the favor.”

“What?” Nicole asked, now suddenly confused. “Then what is it?”

“My ‘favor’ from you,” she emphasized by poking towards the redheads chest, “Is that you don’t break my little sister's heart.”

Nicole blanked. She didn’t know what to say to that, nor what would be too much information to give the older Earp. The last thing she wanted was to betray Waverly’s trust, but she also knew that she couldn’t lie to Wynonna if she wanted this thing between them to have a chance. “I- what are you talking about?” she decided to say instead.

“Oh come on Haught, I’m not that dumb, I figured it out days ago. You call in for a date the same day Waverly has a date all of a sudden? I'm oblivious, but I’m not _that_ oblivious.”

Nicole just sat there, gaping like a goldfish, before finally gathering her bearings. “Wynonna, you don't have to use your favor on that, because I would never dream of hurting her. I promise you that.”

Wynonna looked at her for a moment before finally coming to a decision in her head. “I know,” she said, “you’re the first person I think I’ve ever actually believed when they’ve promised me something.”

Nicole smiled, maybe this was the start of an actual friendship with the Earp. “I really like her Wynonna.”

“Ok ok ew, gross,” Wynonna fake gagged, “I don’t need to hear all the lovey notebook stuff. Just treat her right.”

Nicole nodded once and glanced at the clock. 5:02, her shift was over. She began to collect her things before looking at Wynonna. They shared a brief eye contact, a moment of understanding passing between them. No words were necessary between them in that moment. Not when it involved Waverly. 

Nicole walked out of the sheriff's station ready to go see her girlfriend. Wow, girlfriend. Finally having the opportunity to call Waverly her girlfriend was something that still gave her butterflies. 

By the time she got to Waverly’s apartment, most of her stuff had already been packed into boxes and set aside, ready for tomorrow. She looked around the tiny living room, running her hand along the wall. It was a shame they didn’t get a chance to spend more time here, but she was pretty alright with that. So far their relationship had been going very well, and she wouldn’t change anything for the world.

Nicole was so lost in thought that she didn’t notice the tiny brunette show up behind her, wrapping her arms around her midsection and placing a kiss in between her shoulder blades. Nicole hummed, turning in the girls arms and wrapping her own around her. Leaning down, she placed a proper kiss to her lover's lips.

“Mmm good to see you,” Waverly said once they broke apart, resting their foreheads against each other. 

“Where else would I be?” Nicole asked, rubbing her nose against Waverly’s.

“Good point,” Waverly deadpanned, giggling at the look on Nicole’s face at her comment.

“You know, I could always go home,” Nicole said sarcastically, pointing towards the door and starting to move out of Waverly’s arms.

Waverly just squeezed her tighter, “don’t you dare.”

“I would never,” Nicole chortled. After holding each other for a few minutes, Nicole finally pulled away, leading Waverly towards the couch. “Hey I have something I need to tell you actually.”

“What’s up? Is everything ok?” Waverly asked worriedly.

Nicole took a deep breath, holding Waverly’s hands and turning to face her. “Wynonna came up to me at work today before I left. She knows.” Nicole said, “about _us_.” she clarified. 

Waverly looked at Nicole for a minute. “Is that it?” she asked.

“Umm yes?” Nicole questioned, confused on why Waverly wasn’t more freaked out like she thought she would be.

“Oh my God, Nicole,” Waverly said, releasing a deep sigh of relief.

“What??”  


“I thought you were breaking up with me or something!” Waverly exclaimed, playfully hitting Nicole’s arm.

Nicole just shook her head, “Oh God no. Never. You’re stuck with me. As long as you want me, that is.”

“Good, then looks like we’re gonna be together for a while.” Waverly joked.

“Damn straight.”

Waverly laughed at Nicole’s ridiculousness, “So what did Wynonna say to you? How did she find out?”

“She came up to me and told me she figured it out a few days ago. Apparently us both going on dates on the same night was suspicious to her.”

“Huh. I honestly figured we could literally kiss in front of her and she would still think we were just 'good friends'.”

The two girls sat there, laughing at the absurdity but accuracy of the joke. They stayed there like that, just sitting on the couch talking for hours. Finally when it got later they reclined more, with Nicole’s back against the arm rest and Waverly lying practically on top of her. 

Waverly propped her head on her elbow on Nicole’s chest to look her in the eyes. “You know, we don’t have to lay here. I’ve got a perfectly good bed in the other room we could sleep on.”

Nicole smiled at her girlfriend, but shook her head. “I’m comfortable here, with you.” Nicole said, pulling Waverly into her tighter. Waverly didn’t complain, instead she wrapped her arms around the redhead waist and buried her face in the crook of her neck. “Besides,” Nicole continued, “this all started on a couch anyways.” and with that she used her finger to lift Waverly’s chin and connect their lips in a passionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> So there you have it!  
> Stair jokes, Couch jokes, they really just kept coming on accident lol  
> I really hope you all liked it, I was really worried about how I was going to follow up MHBTW considering it was my first fic and I never expected the responses it got!  
> As always, please leave kuddos and comments letting me know what you think, they feed me and give me motivation to write more! When I say they make my day I’m not kidding haha they really do, and I appreciate each and every one of you who reads my stuff!  
> Any prompts or just want to yell at me? Here's my twitter!  
> Twitter: sydthekid41319


End file.
